


Big Scorpion Lies

by li5689



Category: Big Little Lies (TV), Scorpion (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li5689/pseuds/li5689
Summary: What happens when someone at Otter Bay Elementary dies? The secrets of Happy Quinn, Toby Curtis, Paige Dineen, Walter O’Brien, Florence O’Brien, Sylvester Dodd, Megan Dodd, Cabe Gallo, and Allie Gallo slowly become revealed. The town of Monterey and their residents seem so perfect. However there’s a dark secret underneath the surface.Big Little Lies fanfic. Characters portrayed by the Scorpion characters.





	1. Somebody is Dead

There was a death that night at Otter Bay Elementary. The school was known to hold it’s annual trivia night every year on the third Thursday of every September. The event was planned every year very carefully down to the last detail. Except the fun atmosphere that was present only a half an hour ago was gone. Otter Bay Elementary was crawling with freaked out parents. Husbands and wives comforted each other. Some were even crying. Mothers and fathers were on their phone, frantically calling the babysitters telling them what had happened and that they were going to be home soon. Police were making their way through the crowd asking questions to anyone they could. 

“Did you see what happened?”

“Do you know who did it?”

“Did you know the victim?”

“Did you see or hear anything suspicious before the victim died?”

Meanwhile a couple feet away Detective Adriana Molina and Detective Jim Archer made their way through the panicked crowd. They walked down a pathway that was a bit quieter. Some woman was sitting on a bench nearby, full on panic mode. Her husband was comforting her. Detective Archer gave him a small smile and continued walking. The detectives made their way down the path, then down a set of stairs before stopping in front of some police tape.  
Past the police tape was another set of stairs. Lying at the bottom was a dead body.

“There it is.” Detective Molina said. 

“My god.” Detective Archer replied.

“How many witnesses do we have?” Detective Molina asked to a nearby cop.

“Plenty. Over 10.” the cop replied.

Detective Molina looked at Detective Archer. She gave him a look before sighing. 

“We better get to work.” she said, before walking off.


	2. Meet the Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters are introduced in this next chapter as the first day of grade one rolls around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter where we meet all the characters! Before we start I just wanted to mention that I am following the Big Little Lies script. Meaning that this is like a play. The scorpion characters are just following the script. So Happy is playing the role of Madeline for example. There are some unusual character pairings here. Also Megan and Walter are not related in this fic.

3 Weeks Earlier 

 

Happy Quinn drove her SUV across the Bixby Bridge. A rock song played through her car speakers. Happy adjusted the rear view mirror so she could see her daughter, Grace in the backseat.

“Grace, can you please turn that down? It’s giving me a headache.”

“Sorry Mom.” Grace huffed. She rolled her eyes before picking up her iPod from beside her and turned the song down.

“So, are you excited for your first day of Grade 1?” Happy asked.

Grace said nothing.

“Come on! Your sister loved first-” Happy abruptly cut off her sentence as she slammed on the breaks.

“MOTHER-” she yelled, before stopping.

“FUCKER.” Grace yelled back, laughing.

Happy turned around in her seat. “Grace Curtis-Quinn, you watch your tone”

“You were thinking it, we all know it.” Grace laughed. 

“Look at these teenagers, the driver is texting. This is how teenagers die. They text and drive.

Happy rolled down her window and leaned on the horn. “You’re all going to die! Texting is illegal, you’ve broken the law!”

The driver of the car looked at Happy in the rear view mirror. She laughed to her friends before rolling down her window and flipping the bird.

“Oh that’s it. I’ve had enough.” Happy yelled. “Stay here.” she warned her daughter. Happy got out of the SVU and briskly walked over to the teenager’s car. She tapped rapidly on the window. The teenager rolled down her window and rolled her eyes.

“You’ve oughta be arrested. You almost hurt me and my daughter.” Happy ranted. “I’m calling-, Patricia?” Happy asked, spotting her eldest daughter in the backseat. “What are you doing in this car? I’ve told you not to ride with your friends who text.”

“Mom!” Patricia yelled. “I’m sorry. I’ll make sure Yvette doesn’t text anymore.”

Yvette turned around in her seat and glared at Patricia. Patricia gave her a “shut up” look.

Patricia was Happy’s 16 year old daughter. She often broke Happy’s rules. 

Happy glared at her daughter one more time before marching away. Halfway to her car she turned back to the car Patricia and her friends were in. 

“Give me that.” She said, snatching Yvette’s phone. She threw it in the backseat before walking back to her car.  
She was a few feet away from her car when she tripped and fell.  
————————————————————————————————————

Meanwhile, an old Toyota was waiting patiently behind Happy’s SUV. Paige sat in her car, and watched as a lady yelled at someone in a car, two cars ahead of her. She watched as the lady walked back to her car and before opening the door, tripped.

“Mom, look, that lady fell. Shouldn’t we help her?”.

“Yeah you’re right, we should, Ralph.” Paige said, turning around to look at her son in the backseat.

Paige got out of the car and ran over to Happy who was now sitting up.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” She asked, helping Happy up. 

“Yeah, I think so” Happy said. She grabbed onto this mysterious lady for support. “How kind,” she thought to herself. “This lady got out of her car to help me.”

“Are you good? Can you stand by yourself?” Paige asked.

“I think so.” Happy said. She winced. “My right ankle hurts a bit but I think I’ll be fine.” 

“I can drive you to where you need to go.” Paige said, grabbing onto Happy’s arm to support her.

“Oh no, it’s okay! I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Happy said protesting. “Where are you even going anyways?”

“Otter Bay Elementary.” Paige replied. I’m dropping my son Ralph off for his first day of Grade 1. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m going there too to drop my daughter Grace off.” Happy exclaimed.

“Well this is perfect, we can go together.” Paige said steering Happy towards the direction of her car. “I’m Paige by the way. Paige Dineen”

“I’m Happy Curtis-Quinn . How come I’ve never seen you here before?”

“We just moved here a few weeks ago. Want me to get your daughter from the car?” Paige said opening the passenger door of her Toyota for Happy.

“Oh yes please! I’ll call my husband to get the car.” Happy said as she got into Paige’s car. She turned around in her seat and smiled at Paige’s son.

—————————————————————————————————————

“So what do you do?” Paige asked as she drove down the road.

“I’m a mechanic. I own my own business. What about you?” 

“I waitress at a nearby restaurant.” Paige replied.

“Are you married?” Happy asked.

“Uh, no.” Paige said. She scratched her head awkwardly. “What about you?”

“Oh yes, I have an amazing husband named Toby. He’s a psychologist.”

“That must be nice.” Paige smiled.

“It is. He is so amazing.”

“Oh look, we’re here.” Paige exclaimed. She pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into a parking space. Ralph and Grace piled out of the car and ran off.

“Wow, I can’t believe it. He was so nervous only a few minutes ago. Guess Grace really calmed him down.” Paige said as she got out of the car.

“She has that charm.” Happy smiled. 

The two mothers walked towards the school. Kids ran around with their friends. Some clung onto their parents. Parents met with their young one’s teachers or chatted excitedly with one another. 

“This school is so nice.” Paige exclaimed. She looked at the colourful building. To the right of them was a lush garden and to the left was the ocean.

“Best elementary school in the state.” Happy said. She looked at Jane and smiled before stopping. She started to look past Paige. “Oh look, it’s Allie! Allie, over here!” Happy yelled, while waving at Allie.

A woman in her late 30s, early 40s, held two boys by the hand. She leant down to their level and pointed towards the school. The two boys let go of her hand and ran to where she was pointing. Allie made her way over to the two woman.

“She’s so beautiful.” Paige thought. Allie’s curly brown hair shone in the sunlight. “Her figure was so perfect.”

“Allie, this is my new friend, Paige Dineen. Paige, this is Allie Gallo, my best friend.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Allie said, smiling at Paige. She outstretched her hand for Paige to shake.

“Her hands are so soft.” Paige thought.

“Where’s Cabe?” Happy asked.

“He had to leave for a flight this morning. He’s travelling to Morocco for work. Some big time drug dealer was caught so Cabe has to go interrogate him. 

Allie’s husband Cabe worked for Homeland Security. He travelled to some new country at least once a week for work. Raymond and Richard were their two sons who were also in first grade. 

“Oh look who’s coming.” Happy groaned, nudging Allie.

“Who are we talking about?” Paige whispered. She really didn’t need to whisper. The courtyard was filled with screaming children.

Happy subtly pointed to a brunette who was hugging her daughter. “That’s Megan Dodd. She’s married to this rich mathematician who has a crazy high IQ, Sylvester Dodd. That’s her daughter, Louise. Grace hates her. She always causing trouble. Oh not good, Megan’s coming over here.” 

“Hello ladies.” Megan said, plastering on an obviously fake smile.

“Oh my gosh, hi!” Happy said, putting on a fake voice, and smile. “This is Paige. Her son Ralph is in first grade. They just moved here.”

“Nice to meet you, Paige.” Megan said smiling. “Oh, phone’s ringing. These must be my Hamilton tickets. Hello?” She said into the phone. She gave a tiny wave and walked away.

“She seems so nice.” Paige exclaimed.

“Oh trust me. She’s not” Happy said. 

Allie nudged Happy. Look who’s here Paige said pointing at a couple who were just entering the courtyard. A small girl was holding the hand of the women.

“Oh no.” Happy thought.

The couple looked around before spotting Happy’s party. The man looked over at his wife and pointed to Happy. The wife smiled and they both started to make their way over to the group.

“Hello Walter.” Happy said as Walter approached them. 

“Hey Happy. How are you?” Walter said.

“Good.” 

“Hey Happy, I was wondering if we could arrange a play date for Grace and Tina. After all, they are almost half sisters.” The women said.

“Of course we can Flo.” Happy said putting on a fake smile.

“Actually it’s Florence.” Florence said correcting Happy.

“Wait what?” Paige whispered to Allie.

“Walter is Happy’s first husband. Their daughter is Patricia. Happy’s second husband is Toby. Their daughter is Grace. Walter and Florence are now married and their daughter is Tina.” Allie whispered back.

“Oh, I get it.”

“Uh, Happy. Could we have Patricia over this weekend? Florence’s mother is visiting and you know how Patricia wants to be an aspiring chemist. I was thinking that Florence’s mother, Florence and Patricia could go to the science museum.” Walter said.

“Sure.” Happy said putting on a fake smile. She turned around and rolled her eyes at Allie. 

Walter owned his own tech company, Scorpion. Before they divorced Happy was apart of that company. It was just her and Walter. Then Patricia was born. Taking Patricia to the science museum was Walter’s thing. As badly as Happy wanted to go with them she just didn’t understand these things. Walter had a super high IQ so he was hoping that Patricia could become part of his world. Yet Walter had a low EQ which Happy couldn’t deal with. After they divorced Walter met Florence. At 7 years old Patricia wanted to become a chemist, thanks to Florence and all the science museum trips from a young age. So Florence started taking Patricia to the science museum. Then taking her to work on “take your kids to work day”, then took her on a weekend trip to LA to visit a lab that Florence worked in every now and then. Since Florence had a high IQ and a low EQ it was a match made in heaven for Walter and Florence. Happy never understood that science stuff. She was more of a car girl. She knew how engines worked. 

“Well,” Happy said, snapping out of her thoughts. Paige, Allie and I are going to the Fisherman’s Wharf for lunch.

“We are?” Paige thought. 

“I will see you Friday night to drop off Patricia.” Happy said to Walter and Florence.

“I’ll see you then.” Walter said. “Take care.”

The three woman walked away. 

“Oh my. In all this drama we didn’t even get to meet the teacher.” Paige thought.


End file.
